battle_of_crossover_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Natsu
Team Natsu is a team in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. It is an unnamed team of the Fairy Tail Guild. ".''" :—About Team Natsu. Members Main * Natsu Dragneel * Lucy Heartfilia * Happy * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Wendy Marvell * Carla Temporary * Elfman Strauss * Warren Rocko * Imitatia (as Michelle Lobster) * Mest Gryder Gallery Creation of Team :''Main article: Team Natsu's Formation The idea for the creation of the team came from the Celestial Spirit Plue, which Natsu thought was a great idea. Initially, the team was formed just to destroy the Daybreak book, but seeing as how well Natsu and Happy got along with Lucy, they decided to keep the team together. Later, Gray and Erza join the team to stop Eisenwald and its guild members. In the end, after the events of Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, they all decided to remain together as an official team. Sometimes they are called the "strongest team" in Fairy Tail, seeing as how all the members are very strong and have great teamwork. However, the formation of this team has caused great fear for Master Makarov, seeing as how all the members are very strong (and very careless) in their own way, both the master and the Magic Council fear (not without good reason) that they might actually end up destroying an entire city while on quests. Idea * Plue Founders * Natsu Dragneel * Lucy Heartfilia * Happy Missions Destroy the "Daybreak" Book Natsu and Lucy go on a mission with a 2 million Jewel reward to destroy a book. They retrieved the book, but opted not to destroy it because of the true value held within, and thus forfeited the reward. * Status: Failure Fish for the Winged Fish Happy accepted this job, while Natsu and Lucy accompany him. This mission was successful but the team ended up disappointed when the Fish was terrible. * Status: Success Find the Slimming Mushroom Natsu, Happy and Lucy were supposed to find the Slimming Mushroom, a popular diet food. * Status: Unknown Stop Eisenwald Erza forces the gang to stop a Dark Guild from assassinating the Guild Masters. * Status: Success ** Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster join Team Natsu. The Cursed Island Natsu steals an S-Class mission to prove himself. The mission is to save an island of cursed humans. Gray gets roped into it and Erza tries to stop them. * Status: Success Help a Theater Mirajane gave the team this job. The job required them to perform a play for a director because all of his actors quit a day before the show was supposed to be performed. Despite the terrible acting of the team it was a hit, and they had to perform it 3 times a day for weeks. * Status: Success Stop some Thieves Not much is known about this mission. Upon completion, Team Natsu spent the night at a local inn. * Status: Success Stop the Oración Seis Team Natsu is sent to make up a portion of the Allied Forces, aiding in the destruction of one-third of the Balam Alliance, the Dark Guild Oración Seis. * Status: Success ** The Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter Guilds all send delegates, together forming the Allied Forces. Capture Velveno After accepting a request from Count Balsamico, the team, with Elfman Strauss and Warren Rocko, attends a ball in Balsamico Palace in order to capture the escaped convict, Velveno. *'Status': Success ** Elfman and Warren Rocko temporarily join Team Natsu. Deliver the Gold The team accepts a job of delivering and guarding a freight cart filled with gold as it travels across the country. * Status: Success ** Erza and Gray temporarily leave Team Natsu. Stop Some Bandits The team accepts a request that asks them to stop a group of bandits. * Status: Success ** "Michelle Lobster" temporarily joins Team Natsu. Stop Some Thieves The team accepts a request that asks them to capture a group of gold thieves. * Status: Success ** Natsu, Lucy and Happy temporarily leave Team Natsu. Warrod Sequen's Request Team Natsu as a whole takes a request that was originally meant for just Natsu and Gray from Ten Wizard Saint Warrod Sequen; the quest details that they unfreeze the Sun Village and save its inhabitants. After hitting several snags along the way and getting help from an unexpected visitor, the team manages to unfreeze the village, save their deity (the Eternal Flame) and learn of increased activity from the mysterious Dark Guild Tartaros. * Status: Success Retrieve Makarov Dreyar In agreement with the seventh guild master Erza, Team Natsu under the guidance of Mest go on a infiltration mission to the western continent Alakatasia in order to rescue Makarov Dreyar from his year long absence while staying in the Alvarez Empire. * Status: Success ** Mest Gryder temporarily joins the team. Team Attacks History Past Synopsis See Also External links * Team Natsu Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Team Natsu